Demonios Cupidos
by Atori-chan
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome deberán hacer de canguros de dos niños bastante peculiares. Pero, ¿qué se traerán entre manos estos dos pequeños demonios? El primer día con estos diablillos. CAP 2.
1. Niñeras

**-DEMONIOS CUPIDOS-**

_by: Atori_

* * *

_Capítulo 1: Niñeras_

-debes pensarlo, Inuyasha... –había dicho con serenidad un joven monje al hanyou.

-no hay nada que pensar Miroku... sabes que no puedo olvidar a Kikyo... –respondió con seriedad algo poco habitual en él.

-Inuyasha... –al borde de la paciencia. Ya no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban hablando sobre el mismo tema con aquel híbrido- debes aceptarlo. Kikyo-sama está muerta, Kagome-sama viva... está aquí contigo...

-yo no le pedí que se quedara... –desviando la mirada sintiendo algo de culpa por aquella mujer.

---

Desde que Naraku había sido destruido, habían pasado 21 largos años, donde la vida había vuelto a su normalidad, pero con algunos cambios en ciertas personas. Miroku y Sango habían contraído matrimonio teniendo dos hijos, uno parecido al padre en todos los aspectos, y el otro a su difunto tío Kohaku, recibiendo su nombre en su honor. Ambos hijos seguían las tradiciones de sus padres. Mientras que el mayor tenía poderes de monje, el otro de exterminador.

Kaede, seguía siendo la misma anciana de siempre, recibiendo a los pequeños como si su abuela se tratara. Debido a su edad, se movía estrictamente lo necesario. Su dedicación como sacerdotisa se había terminado de forma definitiva y ahora se dedicaba todas las tardes a contar cuentos a los pequeños, ya fuesen de la aldea, los hijos de Miroku y Sango u otros que se acercaban por curiosidad.

Shippo con el paso del tiempo, había crecido considerablemente convirtiéndose en un apuesto kitsune, donde en sus días había tenido varias admiradoras por su amabilidad y dulzura. Pero el kitsune ya había puesto su corazón en Souten, con quién se había casado hacía poco y ahora esperaban su primer vástago.

Koga, finalmente tras comprender que sus sentimientos por Kagome nunca serían correspondidos, decidió darle una oportunidad a Ayame que con el tiempo, aquellas emociones que había sentido hace años por ella renacieron, descubriendo que a quién amaba realmente no era a Kagome, sino a la youkai. Ahora era un demonio orgulloso no solo de su mujer, sino también de su descendencia.

Kagome, al contrario que los demás, era la más desgraciada y al mismo tiempo la más feliz de la aldea. Tras la muerte de Naraku, había decidido quedarse en aquella época para siempre. Se sentía más a gusto en aquella época de guerras civiles que en la actualidad, además que en ese lugar era donde tenía a sus amigos de verdad... y lo más importante, la razón principal por la que había decidido quedarse, Inuyasha. Seguía amándolo. ¿Cómo no hacerlo tras las experiencias vividas y pasadas con él? Pero aún después de 21 años, él seguía enamorado de Kikyo, su primer amor.

Muchas veces perdía la esperanza de que la viera como una mujer y se echaba a llorar, pero al día siguiente se levantaba con buen ánimo y con esperanzas renacidas. Lo sabía bien, se estaba haciendo daño. Pero no podía evitarlo. Él como tenía guardado ese amor imposible, ella también tenía el suyo.

---

-pero¿no crees que se merece una oportunidad, así como Koga se la dio a Ayame?

-Miroku... no lo entiendes... –mirándole con enfado que asombró al bonzo- yo he amado y amo a Kikyo...

-mira que eres cabezota... –suspirando con derrota- cuando una cosa se te mete en la cabeza, es imposible hacerte cambiar de idea...

-creo que lo mejor para todos sería que la convencierais para que se fuera a su época y así dejar que llorara... –dijo con tristeza y sintiéndose como un auténtico demonio al ignorar los sentimientos de la humana, así como no hacer nada para que entendiera que lo suyo era algo imposible- "perdóname... Kagome"

-eres un necio... y un estúpido...

-¿qué me has llamado? –mirándole con enojo y volviendo a ser el mismo perro rabioso de siempre.

De pronto, un increíble aura demoníaca muy conocida por ambos, apareció en el lugar. Voltearon su vista hacia al cielo alarmados, con mil y una preguntas de, qué hacía él y ahora por aquel lugar.

-Miroku... –saliendo Sango acompañada de Kagome de una de las cabañas las cuales también habían presentido aquella aura poderosa e irreconocible.

Y ahí estaba, aquel youkai dragón de dos cabezas, uno de sus vasallos que hacía más de transporte que de aliado en la lucha. Aterrizó en el suelo casi de forma instantánea, cerca del grupo de amigos y para su sorpresa vieron que ahí no estaba él, sino su otro vasallo.

-¿qué haces tú aquí¿En tierras de humanos? –agregó Inuyasha esto último irónicamente sacando ya su espada.

-tan temerario como siempre Inuyasha... no vengo aquí para nada malo...

-eso me extrañaría, teniendo en cuenta que eres el sirviente más fiel y pelotero de mi "querido" medio hermano... –siguió Inuyasha inseguro.

Y es que a pesar de los años, la relación entre él y Sesshomaru no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Aunque hacía 14 años que no se veían, su última "visita" no había sido para charlar como buenos hermanos precisamente. Sino lo típico, insultos por parte del uno hacia el otro y viceversa, pelea y empate. Después de eso, no lo volvió a ver más y la verdad empezaba a pensar que había muerto.

-espera Inuyasha... escuchémosle... –dijo Kagome fiándose del demonio sapo que seguía sobre Ah-hun.

-por fin, alguien con sentido... no me extraña que mi amo prefiera que venga ella a Inuyasha...

-un momento¿ir a dónde? –preguntó Sango de inmediato desconfiada como el resto.

-al palacio de Sesshomaru-sama...

-¿qué! –exclamaron todos sorprendidos sin creerse lo que el pequeño youkai decía.

-¿estáis sordos o vuestros estúpidos cerebros humanos no profesan una información tan simple como esa?

-oye Jaken, mide tus palabras sino quieres acabar decapitado... para empezar¿para qué quiere Sesshomaru que vaya Kagome a su castillo? Que yo sepa, no se le ha perdido nada en ese lugar, así que no irá... –Kagome le miró con una sonrisa feliz de que se preocupara de esa manera por ella. No podía estar más emocionada.

-necesitamos su ayuda para cuidar de dos niños...

¿Niños? Se cuestionaron todos en su mente mirándose extrañados.

-¿y qué hay de Rin-chan¿No puede ocuparse de ellos? –preguntó Kagome dudosa.

-¡feh! –soltando su típica mueca sarcástica- ¿qué dices? Seguro que esa niña ya se habrá hartado y se fue del lado de mi hermano hace tiempo... solo un pelota como él podría aguantarle...

-maldito hanyou... –dijo Jaken irritado queriendo lanzar su ataque sobre él, pero recordó las palabras firmes de su señor, mejor dicho, amenazas, y con mucho esfuerzo logró calmarse y calló a regañadientes todo lo que le quería decir- la mocosa... quiero decir, Rin no se encuentra en palacio en estos momentos... de hecho, mi señor y yo vamos a buscarla y estaremos una semana fuera... por eso necesito la ayuda de esa humana para que cuide de los niños, porque nadie en palacio puede hacerlo...

-¿y qué tienen de especial esos niños para que Sesshomaru busque ayuda en Kagome-sama? –preguntó Miroku con curiosidad e impresionado.

-eso... –titubeando si contárselo o no- no es de vuestra incumbencia... venga humana, que mi amo quiere partir en cuanto lleguemos, así que andando...

-un momento... –se interpuso Inuyasha- te he dicho que ella no va a ir...

La sonrisa de Kagome no pudo más que ensancharse al ver la preocupación que él sentía por ella. Todavía no estaba perdido.

-Sino¿quién me haría la comida?

Miroku y Sango cerraron los ojos negando pesadamente sabiendo lo que ahora sucedería.

-¡OSUWARI!

Tal como la pareja se había imaginado. Inuyasha había tenido tan poco tacto con ella como era la costumbre. Y ahí estaba la consecuencia por su metedura de pata. Lo miraron sin siquiera compadecerse de él.

-ay Kagome... ¿por qué? –mirándole con la cara aún estampada en el suelo.

Ella giró la cabeza molesta y se dirigió a Jaken quién miraba la escena sin comprender como el hanyou.

-¿no había prisa? Pues venga vamos... –subiéndose ágilmente en el dragón. Aceptaría el cuidar a esos pequeños fueran quiénes fuesen y así aprovecharía para no pensar en eso que la tenía angustiada día y noche.

-Kagome-chan... –empezó Sango preocupada por la decisión tomada de forma precipitada.

-Kagome-sama, puede que... –aún sin fiarse de las palabras del youkai.

-no os preocupéis... –volteándose a verlos con una sonrisa- si es que Rin-chan sigue con ellos, entonces dudo que me hagan algo malo... –miró a Inuyasha con enojo quién la miraba con la boca abierta de aceptar su oferta- adiós Inubaka...

Instantes después Kagome, montada en Ah-hun emprendieron el vuelo para dirigirse al castillo del lord de las tierras del oeste.

-aquí hay algo que me huele muy raro... –empezó Miroku con desconfianza.

-¿a qué te refieres? –le preguntó su esposa.

-¿Sesshomaru con niños? –fue la respuesta como si fuera lo más obvio- dudo que en estos años que han pasado se convierta en un benefactor que anda recogiendo a niños sin hogar como pasó con la pequeña Rin... y luego está el asunto que van a buscarla... ¿buscarla a dónde?

-a lo mejor, la dejaron en una aldea de humanos y debió pasar algo allí... quizás sea por eso que querían partir cuanto antes...

-sí, puede ser... –afirmando con la cabeza- reconozco que por muy cruel y con todo el daño que nos hizo, Sesshomaru siempre ha tenido un aprecio muy especial por aquella pequeña... ¿tú qué dices Inuyasha? –mirándole, pero se llevó una sorpresa...

o.o.o.o.o

Kagome estaba impresionada por lo que veía, aquel palacio era tétrico, pero al mismo tiempo lleno de color y alegría. Le resultaba muy extraño que Sesshomaru viviera en un lugar donde el arco iris podría reflejarse en las fuentes con su agua cristalina. Habían múltiples jardines bien cuidados con sus flores de colores provocando que se quedara sin palabras.

-vamos camina... sino el amo me mata y de verdad... –dijo Jaken temeroso y apurado.

Kagome dejó de ver a los alrededores y empezó a caminar detrás del pequeño youkai, sin sospechar que a sus espaldas había alguien más que había seguido al dúo. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la entrada y el perfume del lugar se impregnó en su agudo olfato por lo que puso una cara desagradable.

-que olor tan fuerte... no entiendo como Sesshomaru puede vivir en un sitio así... –siguiendo a Kagome y a Jaken antes de que los perdiera.

-

Los pasos se escuchaban en aquel largo pasillo, que para Kagome se le haría eterno sino fuera porque se encontraba embobada mirando las paredes y sus columnas y los cuadros adornados a cada lado donde en ellos se veían los antepasados no solo de Sesshomaru, sino también del propio Inuyasha. Observando aquello, no podía pensar de Sesshomaru como alguien que apreciaba a su familia, aunque sabía que eso era algo imposible dado su carácter y su "especial" afecto por el hanyou.

Entonces, fue cuando escuchó quejas de unos niños que hicieron que su vista se fijara en el frente donde había una gran puerta entre abierta.

-no quiero que te vayas... –escuchó la voz suplicante de un niño.

-quiero ir contigo... –ahora la voz de una niña.

-ya están otra vez... –suspiró Jaken con pesadez a medida que tocaba la puerta- ¿amo?

-pasa... –dijo una voz fría al otro lado.

-Sesshomaru-sama... –entrando Jaken seguido de Kagome- aquí le traigo a la humana tal como me pidió...

-yo no quiero que me cuide una humana... –dijo la niña testaruda.

-y menos un hanyou... –objetó ahora el niño.

-¿hanyou? –repitió Kagome sin comprender.

-¿cómo que hanyou¿Dónde ves tú un hanyou? –le preguntó al niño como si él fuese el inteligente y el niño tonto.

-ahí detrás de la puerta... –señalándolo por lo que Jaken y Kagome se giraron sin ver nada- mira que no darte cuenta... –dijo con aires de superioridad.

-¡maldito niño¡Ahí no hay nadie!

-mentira... hay un hanyou... –siguió testarudo.

El sapo harto iba a protestar cuando vio como su amo avanzaba unos pasos hacia la puerta quedando con la mirada puesta en ella.

-deja de esconderte como una vulgar rata y sal Inuyasha, no pienso comerte... –dijo el inuyoukai para mirar a Jaken duramente donde ya sentía lo que pasaría cuando estuvieran asolas.

Inuyasha salió de su lugar para mirar incrédulo a su hermano y luego a los dos niños que lo veían muy fijamente como examinándolo, se quedó sin palabras ante lo que veía y lo que se imaginaba.

-en cuanto a vosotros no quiero que causéis problemas... –les dijo Sesshomaru a los dos niños.

-pero... –los dos a la vez, en cambio la mirada dura del youkai los hizo callar bajando sus cabezas como cachorros abandonados- está bien...

-humana, esos son los niños que debes cuidar... –hablando con Kagome quién se sobresaltó de la impresión- ellos o cualquier sirviente os dirán todo lo que tenéis que hacer... Jaken, vámonos... –dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-espera Sesshomaru, un momento... –cortándole el paso. Desde luego no iba a dejar que se fuera, sin antes saber lo que quería- esos niños¿son tus hijos?

-no tiene que importarte... –mirándolo indiferentemente- pero el que estés aquí junto a esa humana me viene bien por ellos... procura protegerles con tu vida o... morirás... –entrecerrando los ojos.

-las cosas se piden por favor... –dijo Inuyasha observando que no había cambiado nada.

-mi amo no tiene que pedir a nadie, "por favor"

-entonces, esos niños son hijos tuyos... –habló Kagome, mirando que esos dos niños eran idénticos a él solo con algunas diferencias- parecen encantadores y lindos... –"lo que me extraña viniendo de semejante padre"

-yo no soy encantador... –dijo el niño con orgullo.

-yo no soy linda... –le siguió su hermana.

-"no cabe duda que son hijos de Sesshomaru..."

-papá... no nos dejes con estos desconocidos... –yendo hacia él agarrando su pierna.

-papi, déjanos ir... –pidió la niña suplicante, haciendo lo mismo que su hermano, pero al contrario que él aferrándose a su otra pierna con fuerza.

-¡NO! –respondió tajante sobresaltando del susto a Inuyasha y a Kagome mirando asombrados que los dos niños no les había pasado lo mismo. Volvieron a poner caras tristes y lentamente se fueron separando de él, la niña con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-a ver par de mocosos, -empezó Jaken tratando de que esos comprendieran, aunque sabía que era inútil, eran tan cabezotas como su madre- entendedlo, nuestro camino será largo para llegar al palacio de la Honorable Señora, y habrá muchos peligros...

-¿y? –contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡que no estúpidos ignorantes! –con la paciencia al límite- ah... –dándose cuenta del grave error de su palabra, intentó retractarse pero recibió una patada como era previsto, aunque no por parte de su amo como sería lo normal, sino del pequeño que ya sabía como defenderse cuando el sirviente de su padre lo insultaba o a su hermana.

-escucha Inuyasha... –empezó Sesshomaru ignorando lo sucedido- sino fuera porque no puedo dejar a mis patéticos sirvientes al cargo de mis hijos no habría llamado a tu humana para que los cuidara...

-no es mi humana... –le corrigió rojo como un tomate al igual que la joven.

-poco me importa... –continuando- quiero que vigiles a mis hijos en la semana que estaré fuera...

-pero... –intentando quejarse del mismo modo que los dos niños habían hecho.

-Jaken, en marcha...

-ay... sí... –recuperándose de la patada.

Y los dos youkais se marcharon finalmente dejando a Inuyasha y a Kagome con los dos pequeños que miraban el suelo tristemente.

Era un ambiente bastante incómodo, más para los dos adultos. Sesshomaru les había dejado que cuidara no de unos simples niños, sino de sus "hijos" Y el mensaje era claro, si algo les pasaba, les mataba. Tenían que llevarse bien y al mismo tiempo, procurar que les obedeciera para que no hicieran nada malo.

Y para eso, lo primero que debían hacer era empezar a llevarse bien.

-esto... –acercándose Kagome a los dos hijos de Sesshomaru algo insegura- ¿cómo os llamáis? Yo me llamo Kagome y...

-no tenemos porque responder a una humana insignificante como tú... –le respondió la niña cambiando su estado de ánimo al enfado y la indiferencia propias de su padre.

-solo nuestra mamá... –añadió el niño con un deje de orgulloso.

Eso dejó consternados a los dos adultos que se miraron entre ellos y luego a los dos niños como si buscasen evidencias físicas de que la madre fuese quienes ellos imaginaban.

El niño tenía el cabello platinado con reflejos dorados, largo como el de Sesshomaru, sin embargo su flequillo era como el de ella. Sus ojos eran ambarinos y llevaba las dos marcas en la mejilla. Vestía igual que su padre pero sin la armadura y aquello tan blandito colgado, de color naranja y en su hombro izquierdo y en las mangas celeste. A pesar de ser mitad demonio y mitad humano, no tenía orejas perrunas como Inuyasha, sino de demonio.

La pequeña por su parte, tenía el cabello platinado que al reflejarse parecía azul claro, largo como el de ella y con ese mechón sujeto a un lado. Tenía una luna en cuarto menguante que se apreciaba gracias a que su flequillo era como el de su padre. Al igual que su hermano, tenía ojos ambarinos y no poseía las orejas perrunas propios de hanyous. Tenía una marca a cada lado de su mejilla. Y como su hermano y padre vestía un yukata azul muy claro y en el hombro izquierdo y en las mangas de un azul oscuro casi negro.

-vuestra madre, es Rin-chan¿no es cierto? –preguntó Kagome tras haberlos visto detenidamente y ya sin ninguna duda.

-¿de qué conoces a nuestra madre? –preguntó el niño desconfiante.

-ella no es amiga de ningún humano... ellos la desprecian por estar con papá... –dijo la niña sintiendo frustración por la vida que su madre padecía.

-entonces, estos mocosos son hijos de ella... –dijo Inuyasha sin poder creerse aquello. Si su hermano, siempre decía que humanos y hanyous eran escoria¿cómo era posible que cambiara de ideal tan drásticamente?

-escuchadme niños, yo no desprecio a vuestra madre, es más la aprecio mucho... –dijo Kagome con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿has dicho que te llamas Kagome? –le preguntó la niña de repente.

-sí...

-¿y tú eres el medio hermano odiado de mi padre? –preguntó ahora el niño a Inuyasha.

-¿algún problema mocoso? –poniéndose a la defensiva.

Los dos niños se miraron entre ellos y asintieron con la cabeza. Se apartaron un poco de ellos dando una leve reverencia.

-encantados de conoceros... mi nombre es Inutaiyou, que quiere decir "Perro del Sol", porque nací al amanecer...

-yo soy su hermana gemela pequeña, Inutsuki, "Perro de la Luna" porque nací al anochecer... nuestra madre nos ha contado muchas cosas de vosotros... –mirándoles con una sonrisa- tío Inuyasha y tía Kagome...

-¿ti... tío Inuyasha? –repitió Inuyasha rojo.

-¿ti... tía Kagome? –en el mismo estado que el hanyou.

-si tío Inuyasha es hermano de nuestro papá, eso lo convierte en tío y tú¿no eres su mujer? –preguntó Inutsuki como si eso fuera lo más común.

-no, eso no es verdad –negó Inuyasha más rojo.

-pues mi madre siempre decía que tarde o temprano acabaríais juntos... a ella le daba la impresión que estabais enamorados... –dijo Inutaiyou sin comprender.

-¡yo no estoy enamorado de ella, par de mocosos¡Y no volváis a llamarme tío! –saliendo de la sala todo colorado como nunca en su larga vida había estado.

Kagome tras esas palabras se quedó completamente destrozada por lo que agachó la cabeza deprimida y se fue también de la sala dejando a los dos niños sin entender lo que pasaba allí, pero con una cosa clara.

-¿has visto eso hermano?

-claro... ella está enamorada del tío...

-¿qué podemos hacer? –preguntó preocupada- ¿crees que debemos meternos?

-¿tú que crees?

-que sí... pero... si papá o mamá se enteran...

-papá y mamá no están aquí ahora para decirnos nada, como mucho nos soltarán dos o tres palabras...

-eso es verdad...

-¡decidido! Entonces haremos de cupidos, hermanita...

-pero esas personas son dioses, y mamá dijo que los dioses son alguien totalmente opuestos a los demonios y eso es lo que nosotros somos...

-pues seremos los primeros demonios cupidos... vamos piénsalo hermanita, no te eches atrás... podríamos incluso divertirnos con esto y a costa suya...

-¿divertirnos? –tentada con esa palabra y sin dudar mucho de su respuesta- acepto... adelante hermano... –dijo con ánimo.

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, este es mi primer fic Inuyasha x Kagome, y vamos que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir algo con ellos como máximos protagonistas, así que entenderé que esté mal. Por lo demás, espero que os guste este fic. Habrán algunas partes humorísticas y otras de genero dramático que es a lo que estoy habituada a escribir.

En el siguiente capítulo (que tengo escrito por cierto) veremos como Inuyasha y Kagome sobreviven al primer día con esos pequeños donde intentarán unir a la pareja de cualquier método posible.

'Atori'


	2. Primer día

_Capítulo 2: Primer día_

Inuyasha sentado en una de las ramas de los árboles cercanos a aquel palacio se encontraba mirando el cielo, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba y había pasado. No comprendía muchas cosas. Primero, que su hermano se casara con una humana, cuando siempre había dicho que eran más que gusanos inmundos; segundo, tener descendencia hanyou, cuando le odiaba a muerte.

Aunque lo más importante, lo que le hacía imposible de creer que aquellos niños no eran hijos de Sesshomaru era el hecho de que no eran igual que él, sino un par de niños inocentes y la mar de traviesos.

-no pueden ser hijos de Sesshomaru... no pueden... –negándolo de forma dramática.

Las hojas provenientes de arriba comenzaron a moverse atrayendo la atención del hanyou.

-¿y por qué no? –preguntó Inutaiyou apareciendo repentinamente colgado bocabajo desde la rama de arriba haciendo que Inuyasha casi se cayera al suelo del susto.

-¡maldito mocoso no me des esos sustos!

-a papá no le asusto... –saltando de la rama con agilidad hasta sentarse a su lado.

-"ya debo imaginarme por qué" –mirando al niño de reojo que como él, contemplaba el cielo, pero a diferencia de él con una expresión de felicidad- ¿es que te vas a quedar aquí o qué?

-¿que tiene de malo? –contestando con otra pregunta- yo me la pasaba con mi papá todo el rato y no le incomodaba...

-"raro" –pensó extraño- pues a mí me molestas, yo quiero estar solo... –dijo con rabia.

Y dicho esto comenzó a bajar hasta tierra firme.

-¿solo con tía Kagome? –preguntó con cierta inocencia, provocando que Inuyasha aterrizara de forma brusca como si recibiera un osuwari.

El niño bajó también con una sonrisa de oreja en oreja.

-pe... pero niño... –mirándolo rojo- ¿qué dices?

-uy, eso parecer ser un sí... no te preocupes que Inutsuki y yo podemos mandar a nuestros sirvientes que os hagan una velada y que no estén esta noche en palacio...

-¿qué... qué...?

-y también por supuesto, nos taparemos las orejitas para no oíros... –terminando más sonriente.

-¿qué... qué quieres decir? –estando rojo como su vestimenta.

-pues lo que hacen un hombre y una mujer en la noche... o en el día... –agregando con picardía.

Inuyasha desvió la mirada, más rojo si puede ser.

-"vaya que es precoz el chaval para su edad... ¿de quién aprenderá esas cosas? dudo que de Sesshomaru o de Rin, por no hablar del idiota de Jaken"

o.o.o.o.o

En otra parte donde estaban nuestros dos viajeros.

-¡atchiss! –estornudó Jaken "tengo la impresión de que alguien está hablando mal de mí" Miró a su amo que parecía tener prisa- amo Sesshomaru, ¿cree que podremos traerla de vuelta sin problemas? –eso hizo que el lord frunciera el cejo que Jaken no vio- es que yo creo que se necesita más tiempo teniendo en cuenta que es una simple humana latosa e ignorante.

Y en el aire se escuchó sonidos ecos viéndose después la cara del pequeño youkai desfigurada sobre Ah-hun.

-"como se pone cuando alguien la insulta a ella o a sus hijos..."

o.o.o.o.o

Volviendo con Inuyasha y su encantador sobrino.

-a ver tío, ¿quieres que avise? De verdad que no será problema...

-una, no me llames tío y dos ¡NO!

-pero si tú tienes ganas de estar a solas con ella... –siguió Inutaiyou- sino, ¿por qué estás tan rojo?

-por tus estúpidas ideas... –le respondió secamente y largándose nuevamente de ahí azorado.

Inutaiyou no podía evitar reír. Sin duda ver a ese hanyou en aprietos le divertía mucho.

-desde luego, es cabezota como papá... solo porque no sabe que de tal palo, tal astilla... –dijo el niño todo orgulloso de ser igual que su padre.

---

Mientras con Kagome, se encontraba perdida. Eso le pasaba por caminar con pena sin rumbo fija con el recuerdo de las últimas palabras de Inuyasha. Pero, la culpa la tenía él por tener como siempre, tan poco tacto con ella y ahora estaba deambulando por los pasillos del palacio buscando al menos la salida.

-parece que hemos sido demasiado groseros y no te hemos dado una habitación... –dijo Inutsuki a sus espaldas sobresaltándola quién se giró a verla con el corazón a mil- sígueme tía Kagome... –volteándose.

-ah... esto... Inutsuki-chan... yo... yo no soy tu tía...

-¿por qué? –mirándola- ¿te gusta tío Inuyasha?

-ah... ¿có... cómo lo sabes?

-es muy obvio... –guiñándole el ojo- al ser demonio, puedo sentir tu estado de ánimo...

-¿demonio? ¿No será medio-demonio? –corrigiéndola.

-es muy complicado de explicar, pero a pesar de que mi madre es humana, tanto mi hermano como yo, somos verdaderos demonios como papá...

-es extraño –dijo sin entender como era posible.

-Jaken-sama dice que quizás es como una especie de deseo por parte de mi padre que quisiera tener descendencia pura y no hanyou... oye tía Kagome, -mirándola con inocencia- tú debes conocer bastante a mi padre, ¿verdad? Mamá me lo dijo ¿no te parece impresionante que haya hecho a un lado su odio hacia los humanos y se haya casado con mi madre?

-eh... bueno, claro... reconozco que cuando te vi a ti y a tu hermano, vamos no me esperaba que algún día Sesshomaru llegara a tener hijos y se portara tan protectoramente... solo lo había visto con Rin-chan, pero no de forma tan abierta...

-como dice mamá, la gente cambia...

-"¿pero Sesshomaru...?" –aún sin estar convencida, sobre todo cuando en su mente tenía todos los momentos que recordaba de él y todo el daño que les había hecho a Inuyasha y a sus amigos. O se había dado un golpe en la cabeza, o su amiga lo tenía controlado con un rosario.

-venga tía, sígueme... te mostraré tu cuarto... –empezando a andar nuevamente.

-ah... Inutsuki-chan... –emprendiendo el paso para no perderse- no quiero que te ofendas pero yo no soy tu tía...

-pero estás muy ligada a tío Inuyasha... bueno, mejor dicho, a un paso de ser su mujer...

-pero... ¿qué... dices?

-hemos llegado tía... –parándose ante una gran puerta que se encontraba al final de ese solitario y largo pasillo- a partir de hoy esta será vuestra habitación...

-¿vuestra? –repitió confusa.

La pequeña abrió la puerta y dejó espacio para que su tía Kagome pasara y viera con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos el lugar donde dormiría.

Era una habitación de estilo oriental con paredes celestes, con un pequeño mueble al lado de la cama con un florero sobre él. La cama comunicaba lateralmente con la única ventana de la habitación. También había un gran armario en una de las solitarias paredes.

Aunque era un cuarto sencillo, la decoración era hermosa, pero eso no era lo que la dejaba a Kagome sin palabras, sino algo tan simple como un mueble, la cama. No se trataba de una cama individual o de una simple cama de matrimonio. Era mucho más que eso. Parecía la típica cama preparada para recién casados. Con pétalos de rosas sobre ella.

-¿a qué mola vuestro cuarto?

-Inutsuki-chan... cuando dices "vuestra" ¿a quiénes te refieres? –no queriendo saber la respuesta.

-está claro... a ti y a tío Inuyasha...

-¡¿estás de broma?! –toda exaltada y roja de pies a cabeza.

-no sé que tiene de malo... –siguió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡¡NO ESTAMOS CASADOS TAN SIQUIERA!! –repuso alarmada.

-sigo sin entender... según Jaken-sama, mamá dormía con papá desde que tenía trece años...

-bu... bueno... supongo que sería porque le daría miedo pasar las noches sola en este castillo... –"cosa que no me extrañaría en lo absoluto"

-sería sino fuera porque al año siguiente mi padre se casó con mi madre... dos años después nos tuvieron a Inutaiyou y a mí...

Si Kagome estaba conmocionada por el asunto de la cama, la noticia de que su amiga Rin se había casado tan joven y tenido hijos a tan temprana edad, cuando ella aún trataba de conquistar a Inuyasha la dejaban pálida y con cierta envidia. Mientras que ella, luchaba y esperaba a que Inuyasha se olvidara de Kikyo, Rin había logrado conquistar un corazón tan frío y despiadado como el de Sesshomaru y darle hijos, cuando cabía la posibilidad de que fuesen hanyous.

-oye, no sé si papá y mamá tendrán intenciones de tener más hijos, pero nos gustaría tener a alguien con quien jugar... ¿podríais darnos un primito? –preguntó con carita buena y esperanzada.

Kagome desvió la cara, sintiendo como todo su rostro le ardía y la seguridad de que cuando viera a Inuyasha quedase igual que en esos momentos. No entendía, como la hija de Sesshomaru sacaba tal idea y la decía en alto.

-eh... Inutsuki-chan... verás... yo... me ha entrado algo de hambre...

-oh sí... tienes razón, -dijo despistadamente- dentro de poco servirán la cena... si quieres arreglarte, en ese armario hay kimonos de mamá, ponte el que quieras... el comedor está, sigues este pasillo todo de frente hasta que encuentres unas escaleras. Bajas dos pisos y mano izquierda... yo voy yendo para informarle a la cocinera que hoy haga algo muy especial en vuestro honor... no tardes tía... –cerrando la puerta para dejarle intimidad.

Kagome cuando se hubo quedado sola, suspiró con fuerza como si se hubiera librado de una gran tensión.

-estos niños no necesitan niñera en absoluto... –opinó la mujer algo impresionada por la actitud hiperactiva y madura de la pequeña.

---

-¡keh! –refunfuñó nuevamente Inuyasha sentado en una de las sillas del comedor con los brazos cruzados e impaciente, teniendo a cada lado a sus sobrinos y al frente un sitio que de momento estaba vacío- desde luego, mira que tardan las mujeres en arreglarse, solo por una cena... las vi más rápidas...

-no es fácil decidirse por un kimono, tío... –dijo la niña por experiencia, tocándose la flor que adornaba en su cabello.

-¡maldita niña! ¡No me llames tío! –agregó furioso- de todas formas, esa mujer ponga lo que se ponga nunca estará atractiva...

-¡OSUWARI!

E Inuyasha cayó pero no al suelo, sino encima de la mesa que era de mármol.

-oye tía, si papá ve roto la mesa del comedor que es la favorita de mamá te mata y literalmente... –dijo Inutaiyou con cierto pesar.

-ey tía, ese es el famoso osuwari con el que puedes controlar a tío Inuyasha...

-pero, ¿cuántas veces tengo que deciros que no soy vuestra tía? Y... –procediendo a contestar a la pregunta de la niña.

-¡ella no me controla en lo absoluto! –subiéndose a la mesa ladrando como un perro- ¿de dónde sacasteis semejante tontería?

-de papá... –contestando los dos niños al unísono con una sonrisa feliz que hizo reír a Kagome.

-maldito Sesshomaru... –masculló el hanyou entre dientes- pues que os quede claro que yo no soy controlado por nadie...

-¿ah no? –preguntó Inutaiyou con desconfianza.

-¡no! –respondió su tío.

-¿y cómo defines a que con una palabra caigas al suelo? –preguntó ahora Inutsuki.

-porque... porque... –buscando una respuesta- porque... porque antes era malo...

-vamos, que es para controlarte... –le siguió Inutaiyou.

Kagome no podía parar de reír al ver como ponían en aprietos a Inuyasha, quién con la mirada le pedía ayuda.

-puede ser hermano... pero también podría ser porque tía Kagome lo quería para él, y le puso el collar... –Kagome paró de reír de golpe y se puso roja como el color del kimono que portaba, teniendo a un Inuyasha que sonreía malignamente de lado, viendo que ahora le tocaría a ella recibir los comentarios tan originales de los dos pequeños.

-que posesiva... –dijo el niño dramatizando mirando a su tía.

-ahora que recuerdo... –empezó Inutsuki poniendo uno de sus dedos en su mentón- Jaken-sama nos contó que hace años había una sacerdotisa que se había enamorado de tío Inuyasha y que tiempo después resucitó aunque solo era tierra y barro... pero los sentimientos por el tío seguían latentes... menudo triángulo amoroso...

-tienes razón hermana... –mirando a su tía impresionado al mismo tiempo que asentía- con razón quisiste ponerle ese collar para que no se fuera con esa mujer y así tenerlo controlado...

-¡que no estoy controlado! –exclamó el hanyou.

-que no... yo no lo tengo controlado... –se defendió la mujer- además yo no le puse el collar...

-eso es lo que todas dicen... –dijo Inutsuki con desconfianza.

-¡la comida ya está aquí! –entrando por la puerta una youkai anciana, obesa y bonachona cargando cuatro bandejas, aliviando a Kagome que se sentó en su sitio lo mismo que Inuyasha- el plato especial y favorito para mis dos niños favoritos... –poniendo bandeja enfrente de cada niño.

-¡bien! ¡Genial! –exclamaba Inutaiyou todo eufórico.

-¡te quiero Miyu-chan! –dijo la pequeña dándole un beso en la mejilla a la youkai.

-y el plato encargado para la recién pareja de casados...

-¡no estamos casados! –dijeron Inuyasha y Kagome a coro.

-¿no me digan? –preguntó extrañada- que raro, Inutaiyou-kun e Inutsuki-chan dijeron que ustedes se habían casado hacía poco...

-pues están en un error porque no es así y ni siquiera somos pareja... –dijo Inuyasha viendo su plato, que lo dejaba impresionado al ver un filete de primera calidad acompañado de unas patatas asadas con una extraña salsa y un ligero mejunje a un lado. Miró el de Kagome, quién tenía exactamente lo mismo. Luego, los dos pequeños que comían a gusto algo que le parecía carne metido en panes redondos. (NA: la hamburguesa ha llegado al palacio de Sesshomaru)

-oh, les pido disculpas entonces... –dijo arrepentida- parece que estos pequeños diablillos ya empiezan con sus bromas y travesuras... –mirándolos fijamente.

¿Empiezan? Se cuestionaron internamente Inuyasha y Kagome. Entonces, era algo habitual ese comportamiento en los hijos de Sesshomaru. Si con el primer día ya tenían que no aguantaban, no creían soportar los siguientes.

-esto... me gustaría saber si por casualidad Sesshomaru llegará antes de diez días... –dijo Kagome con esperanza de no estar allí por mucho tiempo. Si supiera lo que le esperaba, prefería quedarse y lamentarse.

-lo dudo mucho señorita... el viaje hacia el castillo de la Honorable Señora es muy largo, incluso para Sesshomaru-sama...

-¿Honorable Señora? –repitió Kagome confusa- ¿de quién habla?

-la madre del amo...

-pero, si dijo que iba a buscar a Rin –dijo Inuyasha sin comprender.

Los dos niños pararon de comer sintiéndose ambos tristes y angustiados.

-y van a buscarla, al palacio de la Honorable Señora...

-¿y cómo es que está ella allí? –preguntó el hanyou curioso.

-supongo que Jaken-sama no os contó los detalles... –con un suspiro- no sé porque, pero no me extraña... –tomó aire para empezar con la explicación ante unos atentos Inuyasha y Kagome, mientras que los dos niños comenzaban a comer sin ganas- cuando la joven Rin se casó con el señor Sesshomaru, ésta tenía 14 años, quizás fuera todavía una adolescente en edad, pero su cuerpo era el de toda una mujer. Muchos youkais no paraban de cortejarla y eso incomodaba un poco al señor así que la desposó... dos años después, tuvieron Inutaiyou-kun y a Inutsuki-chan... la vida en palacio, aunque con ligeros percances, fuera de todo eso era bastante pacífica... pero el día en que los pequeños cumplían los dos años, apareció la Honorable Señora ante su hijo... todavía recuerdo su mirada, casi de asco al mirar a la joven Rin...

-¿a qué se refiere? –interrumpió Kagome.

-la Honorable Señora odia a los humanos, especialmente desde que el antiguo Señor, que en paz descanse, la había dejado por una humana...

-"mi madre" –pensó Inuyasha.

-por eso, cuando vio a su querido hijo ligado a una humana, no pudo contener aquella mirada... nosotros los sirvientes pensamos que si tras tantos años de que madre e hijo no se vieran, pretendía separar a Sesshomaru y a su prometida, sin embargo, para nuestra sorpresa fue justo lo contrario...

-¿qué quiere decir?

-la señora misteriosamente se había enterado del enlace que había tenido el señor, incluso que ya tenía descendencia... la Honorable Señora venía expresamente a comunicarle que si quería estar con una humana, que ella debería aprender la vida social y comportarse como una verdadera señora... eso implicaba que se fuera con ella a su castillo durante cinco años para aprender las leyes, darle una educación digna, enseñarle defensa y ataque propias de una verdadera Señora de las tierras del oeste...

-pero... ¿ci... cinco años? –repitió Kagome incrédula mirando a los dos niños con pena quiénes no levantaban la cabeza del plato.

-sí, los dos pequeños se quedaron muy afectados... –acariciando el cabello blanco-azulado de la pequeña- lloraron y gritaron para que su madre no se fuera, pero nadie se podía oponer a la voluntad de la Honorable Señora... ni siquiera el propio Sesshomaru-sama...

-dudo mucho que lo hiciera... –dijo Inuyasha con seguridad- a él no le preocupa nadie, excepto él mismo...

-la abuela quizás sí, pero papá no... –hablando Inutaiyou con seguridad y serio.

-niño, parece que no conoces realmente a tu padre... –siguió su tío recordando lo mal que le hacía pasar y a veces por tonterías.

-está equivocado Inuyasha-sama, el pequeño lleva razón... desde que hizo su vida al lado de la joven ha cambiado bastante... de hecho, le disgustaba mucho el que su madre tuviera que llevarse a su mujer...

-¿tan enamorado está de ella? –preguntó Inuyasha asombrado.

-por supuesto... papá quiere mucho a mamá... ella es la persona más importante para él... después somos Inutaiyou y yo... deberías aprender un poco de él y darle más cariño y amor a tía Kagome...

-¡¿qué parte de que no soy vuestro tío y que no estoy enamorado de Kagome no entendéis?! –gritó el hanyou encolerizado.

Miyu sin embargo, no pudo sonreír ligeramente. Como le recordaba a su señor antes de que se casara con la humana y se negara a sentir eso llamado amor. Sin duda eran hermanos en muchas cosas.

-Miyu, hay un olor muy raro... –dijo Inutaiyou de repente.

-oh vaya, es verdad... será mejor que me retire, me he ausentado bastante y hay demasiadas cosas que hacer en la cocina además que estoy yo sola... –marchándose apresurada.

-se le ha vuelto a quemar la comida... –dijo Inutsuki con pesadez.

-si es que cuando se pone de parloteo no hay quien la pare... pero a la hora de cocinar es incambiable... ¿no crees lo mismo tío Inuyasha?

Inuyasha se atragantó con el trozo de carne que estaba masticando hasta el grado de ponerse morado.

-Inuyasha... –le llamó Kagome asustada levantándose de su asiento para darle unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-ay, pero que muestras tan afectivas, ¿verdad hermano? –con un suspiro.

Ahora se veía a un Inuyasha tratando de recuperar el aire y a una Kagome que esos calores que sentía en sus mejillas se fueran.

-¡¡callaos par de mocosos!! –exclamó Inuyasha con furia.

-¡deja de reñirles! –saltando Kagome en su defensa.

-¿qué dices? Estos mocosos no paran de decir tonterías...

-reconozco que algunas cosas que dicen no están bien, pero no es necesario que subas el tono de voz... no eres su padre...

-y doy gracias a ello... pero seguro que Sesshomaru los callaría con una mirada...

-ya me imagino, tú como padre acabarías pésimo...

-anda que tú... eres más pesada que seguro que el pobre niño acabaría traumatizado...

-¿serás...?

-mira hermanita, ya están hablando de su futuro juntos... –con eso, la riña cesó para tornarse colorados.

-es verdad... hasta ya saben como serán cuando nazcan nuestro primito... a lo mejor vendrá antes de lo que esperábamos... quizás incluso dentro de unos nueve meses...

-¡ya no aguanto más! Con vosotros aquí no hay quién coma a gusto... –dijo Inuyasha harto y retirándose del comedor a toda velocidad.

-Inutaiyou, ¿le has dicho dónde está su habitación?

-claro, lo que él ignora es que no la compartirá solito... –mirando a su tía que estaba más roja al recordar el asunto de las habitaciones.

Justo en ese momento, un sonoro grito se escuchó por todo el palacio.

-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?! –gritó Inuyasha con furia e incrédulo.

-parece que ya lo sabe... –dijo Inutsuki con una sonrisa.

-escuchad chicos, por vuestro propio bien... Inuyasha no estará contento con esa decisión y es capaz de todo...

-lo dudo... –dijo Inutaiyou con total seguridad acabando su cena- si nos hace algo, se lo decimos a papá, y seguro que no le deja un hueso sano...

Kagome se quedó callada ante tal verdad. Ellos tenían razón. Si con Rin se arriesgaba a todo cuando estaba en peligro, con sus hijos sería más sobre protector. Se imaginaba que si alguno de los niños le decía a Sesshomaru que su tío Inuyasha les había levantado la mano, el youkai no dudaría en matarlo.

-creo que estoy algo cansada... –dijo con una voz que denotaba que estaba completamente agotada- me voy para cama...

-oye tía... –empezó la niña.

-¿qué? –preguntó con pesadez ya acostumbrada a que le llamara así. Por mucho que dijeran no iban a dejar de llamarla tía.

-verás es que hay una cosa que papá nos hacía y bueno...

---

Para cuando Kagome llegó a la habitación asignada, encontró a Inuyasha de pié quieto, con los brazos cruzados y el pié tamborileando como si la estuviera esperando.

-¿tú lo sabías y no me avisaste? –la acusó sin dejar que cerrara la puerta- yo no pienso dormir contigo...

Eso dolió a la mujer que trató de aparentar la calma, pero no el enojo que tenía encima.

-no ha sido cosa mía, sino de "tus" sobrinos...

-no son mis sobrinos... –aclarándoselo.

-son más tuyos que míos... yo no soy el que tiene lazos de sangre con Sesshomaru...

-yo nunca le he visto como un familiar mío...

-aún así, por mucho que digas sois parientes... tenéis el mismo padre... –el hanyou frunció la boca- y como a los niños le recuerdas mucho a su padre me pidieron que fueras a su habitación... –dijo, aunque el que Sesshomaru y él se parecieran había sido una mentira por haberla ofendido anteriormente.

-no pienso hacerlo... –dijo cabezota volteando la cabeza sintiéndose insultado de que le comparasen con su medio hermano.

-Inuyasha... –con los brazos en jarras- si no vas, dos cosas pueden sucederte... que esos niños se lamenten y se lo cuenten a Sesshomaru donde te matará, o una noche lleno de osuwaris... ¿qué prefieres? Muerte u osuwaris.

Inuyasha apretó los dientes con fuerza, sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared. Soltando una mueca de fastidio se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia la salida en una única dirección, el cuarto de los niños para que se sientan satisfechos si es que quería seguir con vida y con el cuerpo sano.

Kagome no pudo soltar una risa, especialmente ante el favor que le querían pedir a su tío de malas pulgas.

-

-qué rápido llegaste... –dijo el niño sentado en su cama, con el pijama puesto.

-malditos mocosos, ¡dadme otra habitación! –reclamó.

-vaya que exigente... –dijo Inutsuki impresionada- pues es la única que tiene la cama más grande... después está la de nuestros padres, pero esa no te la vamos a dar...

-¡¡no se trata de eso!!

-pues hermanita, lo único que nos queda es dejarles en el bosque para que tengan un espacio más amplio... –dijo sin haberle escuchado.

-¡¡que no es eso!! –gritó nuevamente.

-pues si no estás a gusto no te damos otra... –dijo Inutsuki.

-y si nos haces algo, se lo decimos a papá... –le siguió Inutaiyou amenazándole.

Al ver que tenían acorralado a su tío quién había puesto cara de derrota, ambos niños se miraron sonriendo con complicidad.

-¿y para qué queríais verme? –preguntó cansado como si saliera de una gran lucha contra Naraku.

-verás, oto-san siempre nos contaba un cuento para que nos durmiéramos...

-y queremos que nos lo cuentes tú... –acabó la pequeña.

-eh... ¿por qué no se lo pedís mejor a Kagome? Ella es mejor que yo en estas cosas... enseguida vuelvo –dirigiéndose nerviosamente a la puerta.

-¡no! –le detuvo la niña lanzando un objeto punzante hacia la puerta para retenerle.

-¡queremos que nos lo cuentes tú!

-sino le contaremos a papá que no nos hiciste caso y él se enfadará...

Inuyasha se volteó a verles tragando saliva. Esos niños sabían como conseguir lo que querían. No era que se sintiera inferior a Sesshomaru, pero sabía que un padre enfadado despertaba poderes inimaginables.

Con pocas ganas se acercó a una mecedora que había allí tratando de imaginar a su medio hermano con un libro en las manos y contándoles un cuento a sus hijos. Pensando en eso, vio a Sesshomaru en lugar del padre de aquellas dos criaturas, su abuelo por su cabellera blanca y esa estola.

Su cuerpo entero se estremeció al imaginar a Sesshomaru con rostro de abuelo bonachón y un libro en sus manos. Tanto tenía que haber cambiado para hacer esas cosas. Negó con la cabeza. Se sentó con fuerza como si tuviera más de 5000 años pensando un cuento aburrido para que vieran que no estaba hecho para esas cosas y así no pedirle la siguiente noche que les contara otro cuento.

-no, así no... –dijo la pequeña enfadada donde a Inuyasha le recordó en ese momento a aquella pequeña.

-contarnos un cuento como lo hacía papá, es también interpretar las acciones de los personajes... ¡de pié! –aclarándoselo.

-¿qué? –mirándolos con asombro y ahora sin poder creerse a su medio hermano haciendo tonterías como representar lo que los personajes hacían. Era algo más que imposible. Completamente imposible.

-venga empieza... sigue la historia donde lo dejó papá...

-¿eh? –sus esperanzas de contarles un cuento aburrido se fueron al garete.

-se trataba de dos seres de diferentes razas y que tras muchas peripecias lograron sentir cariño mutuo, pero un hombre muy malo mató a la mujer y el hombre bueno, que era un youkai, al cabo de un tiempo se enamoró de otra mujer muy parecida a su primer amor, pero aún conserva los recuerdos de su antiguo amor... además que está el hombre malo que intenta matar a ambas... –explicó Inutsuki toda emocionada.

-"menuda imaginación que tiene mi queridísimo hermano" –asimilando esa situación a lo que él pasó.

-papá lo dejó en que cuando todo iba bien entre el youkai y la humana, apareció la otra mujer pero manipulada por el hombre malo... –pidió Inutaiyou con la mirada que la continuara cuanto antes.

Inuyasha volvió a suspirar. Solo había el primer día y ya estaba harto.

-

-"y eso que solo ha sido el primer día..." –pensó Kagome acostada y cansada más emocionalmente que físicamente con el deseo de que Sesshomaru con su rapidez llegase antes de lo esperado.

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Perdón por el retraso, es lo primero que puedo decir. Tenía este capítulo hecho desde hacía tiempo pero por razones de trabajo y porque estaba ocupada con otro fic no he podido subirlo hasta ahora.

Pues aquí está otro capítulo más y lo poco que hicieron "de momento" estas criaturas. Teniendo la picardía de su madre y la cabezonería y el orgullo de su padre hay que andarse con cuidado.

Una cosa más, ¿alguien se ha imaginado a Sesshomaru contando un cuento tal como sus hijos pidieron a Inuyasha que hiciera? ¿Y de dónde habrá sacado semejante originalidad?

Pues ya sabéis, reviews para saber que os parece. Por cierto, he publicado hace unos días un nuevo fic de Inuyasha, sesshrin, donde Rin pierde los recuerdos, concretamente lo que vivió con Sesshomaru y ha acabado con una familia que odia a los youkais.

Por último agradecer por los reviews a: _Miara Makisan, naoko fujisawa, Brisa Black, Angie, Marisol Black, MARTA, La Hanyou de Inuyasha y Selene._

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, en una de las páginas de mi profile, la de Basho no Aotsuki os responderé ahí a vuestros reviews que subiré mañana.

'Atori'


	3. Segundo día: Infierno 1ª parte

_Capítulo 3: Segundo día: Infierno_

-1ª parte-

Kagome bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse hacia el comedor, donde podía escuchar el griterío de los niños al tener delante su desayuno.

Había tenido un sueño muy extraño. Ella volvía a su época y había dejado atrás a Inuyasha, desanimada y rendida de que nunca pensara en ella como algo más que una buena amiga. Lo peor había sido después, antes de cruzar el pozo. Inuyasha se había quedado mirándola casi con pena, pero la presencia de una tercera persona hizo que tomara toda su atención, especialmente al ver de quién se trataba. Era aquella sacerdotisa. Inuyasha no había perdido el tiempo en ir a ella y abrazarla con fuerza. Y luego, la imagen que quedó grabada en su mente, incluso en esos momentos. El beso.

Dio gracias a que la tormenta y la lluvia la hubieran despertado, sino seguiría viendo aquella pesadilla.

No entendía como era que a estas alturas soñara con eso. ¿Quizás era por la insistencia de los dos niños en que se juntara ella con Inuyasha¿O acaso era una premonición?

No sabía que pensar.

-tía Kagome... –apareciendo Inutsuki de pronto frente a ella- ven rápido, Miyu nos ha preparado un desayuno muy rico... –entonces se fijó en que estaba algo angustiada- ¿pasa algo malo tía?

-no... no te preocupes...

-¿y tío Inu? –mirando detrás de ella imaginándose que el hanyou estuviera escondido.

-al parecer vuestro cuento debió de ser tan largo que lo dejasteis hasta la madrugada porque quedaba durmiendo como nunca había visto.

-pero si solo estuvo quince minutos. –dijo Inutsuki extrañada.

-¿cómo?

-sí. Dijo que estaba cansado y que continuaría hoy. Pero yo creo que solo son excusas.

Eso fue algo muy claro para Kagome. Inuyasha no quería compartir con ella nada de nada. Y no le importaba hacer tiempo e irse por ahí.

La pequeña notando el estado depresivo de su "tía" la condujo al comedor con intenciones de animarla. Cuando iba a visitar a su madre en compañía de su padre y hermano, había momentos en que la veía triste como ella, y solo una cosa lograba alegrarla.

-mira tía, hace años Miyu trajo algo raro llamado cochotate o algo así.

-¿chocolate?

-sí, eso. Desde entonces lo pone en los desayunos y está muuuuuuuuy rico. –dijo la niña emocionada- tienes que probarlo.

Kagome no pudo evitar reírse. Si ella supiera toda la gastronomía que quedaba por descubrir. Estaba segura que si conociera los helados y las golosinas quedaría entusiasmada.

-en realidad, lo tengo muy probado.

-¿ah sí¿Dónde¿Cuándo?

-¿tu madre nunca te dijo que yo vengo de otra época¿De una futura?

-ah, es verdad. –dijo de forma despistada- recuerdo que en un principio le parecías algo extraña con aquellas ropas, pero después poco le había importado. Lo que contaba es como eras.

-para haber estado solo tus dos primeros años de vida con tu madre, recuerdas muchas cosas de ella.

-de vez en cuando íbamos a visitarla. Aunque eso incomodaba un poco a la abuela. Más le molestaba cuando Inutaiyou y yo la llamábamos abuelita. –riéndose como Kagome que ya imaginaba la cara de la madre de Sesshomaru al ser llamada de esa forma- así mamá se animaba y olvidaba sus penas igual que tú ahora. –murmuró la niña.

-¿cómo? –sin haberla entendido.

-nada. –negando con una sonrisa- ¿vamos a desayunar?

-sí. –cogiendo de la mano que ella le ofrecía.

o.o.o.o.o

Inuyasha abrió los ojos con lentitud. Miró por la ventana observando que era demasiado tarde, cuando él acostumbraba a levantarse temprano. Pero ahora, en esa semana tenía que acostumbrarse a un nuevo horario. Todo para evitarla en las noches como aquella. Le resultaba bastante vergonzoso y no era el tener que compartir habitación, sino el hecho de dormir juntos. Era por eso, que volvía a su antigua postura. Sentado con las piernas cruzadas.

Observó la cama, donde allí ya no estaba la mujer y a su mente le vino la impresión que tuvo al verla dormida.

Había pasado muchas noches con ella, hace años en aquellos espesos bosques, en palacios que gracias a las mentiras del bonzo aprovechaban, pero claro, ella para él solo era una compañera de viaje más, aunque muy importante.

Pero esa noche, verla dormida tan tranquilamente donde su cabello caía libremente sobre sus hombros. Sus grandes ojos cerrados donde parecía que tenía un buen sueño. Su boca entre abierta algo sugerente. Todo ello combinado le daba un toque inocente y hasta hermoso.

Lo reconocía, vista así nadie se imaginaría que era la reencarnación de su primer y único amor, Kikyo. Ella siempre serena, tranquila, perfecta sin ese toque inocente. En ese aspecto, ambas eran tan distintas.

-de tanto pensar te saldrán arrugas. –dijo Inutaiyou apareciendo de la misma manera que su hermana con Kagome, solo que a diferencia de la mujer Inuyasha se sobresaltó exageradamente.

-¿qué... qué haces aquí?

-te has saltado el desayuno. Papá siempre dice que no hay que saltarse las comidas, que es de muy mala educación.

-no veo a Sesshomaru diciendo eso. –dijo el hanyou levantándose y colocando adecuadamente su espada en el cinto.

-¿esa es la famosa Tessaiga? –mirándolo con asombro.

-sí, pero es mía. –aclaró de inmediato.

-no parece nada del otro mundo. –dijo el niño al ver lo vieja que parecía.

-¡keh! –con una mueca de superioridad- eso es porque no has visto su gran poder.

-¿su gran poder?

-¿es que acaso tu insulso padre no te ha contado nada de sus poderes?

-claro, pero... viéndola así. –examinándola con escepticismo.

-es porque se transforma después en un colmillo.

-ah... ¿y por qué conserva ahora este aspecto tan desastroso?

-y yo que sé. –contestó con sinceridad.

-¿y cuando se transforma?

-cuando quiero exterminar a mis rivales.

-entonces ¿es una espada maligna?

-¿qué dices niño ignorante? Esta espada sirve para proteger a la gente.

-¿especialmente a personas importantes como a tus seres queridos? –preguntó aunque más bien era una afirmación.

-así es. –contestó de inmediato.

-y más cuando es la mujer que amas como tía Kagome¿no? –preguntó con una sonrisa de lado.

-pues claro que sí... ah... –cayendo en la trampa del niño quién feliz de haber conseguido lo que quería se retiró de la habitación.

-no tengo más preguntas. Ah sí, Miyu me mandó informarte que dentro de media hora se servirá la comida, no te retrases esta vez tío. –dejándolo con la boca abierta.

-¡maldito mocoso! –espetó con rabia y frustración una vez que estuvo solo- ¡yo me lo cargo! Ese mocoso conocía desde el principio el poder de Tessaiga¿por qué no me di cuenta? Soy idiota... yo lo mato, lo estrangulo... pero... ¡no puedo hacerlo! –con lágrimas en los ojos al recordar que aquel niño era el vástago de su cruel y despiadado medio hermano- ¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?

---

Cuando Inutaiyou hubo salido se encontró con Inutsuki que se encontraba esperándolo.

-¿y bien? –inquirió curiosa.

-ha caído de lleno. Aunque hermana estos dos necesitan un buen empujón, especialmente el chucho tío nuestro de malas pulgas.

-en ese caso, podemos ir hacer esa visita a esas personas que Jaken-sama nos había hablado y pedirles información¿no?

-así es, pero tenemos que hacerlo sin que ellos se enteren y especialmente Miyu-sama. Ella no dudará en ir con el cuento a papá y mamá y mamá sí que la creerá.

-¿le pedimos que vaya a buscar cualquier cosa para librarnos de ella?

-sí, pero ella no es nada tonta. Tenemos que usar nuestras cartas para que funcione.

-no te preocupes hermano, déjamelo a mí.

---

Era ya la hora de comer, y los dos niños más Kagome esperaban nuevamente con suma paciencia, con el tentador plato con comida, a que el hanyou llegara de una vez.

-esto ya es muy raro. Puede que Inuyasha se salte el desayuno, pero ahora tiene que estar hambriento. –decía la humana extrañada conociendo a la perfección al medio demonio- ¿le habéis dicho algo? –mirando hacia los pequeños de forma desconfiada.

-¿nosotros? Nada de nada. –dijo el mayor- solo le pregunté por Tessaiga.

-me escama.

-no te preocupes por él tía. Como papá dice cuando Jaken-sama se retrasa no hay nada mejor que unos buenos golpes para que la próxima vez no se le pase.

-yo más bien estaba pensando en qué le preguntasteis exactamente sobre Tessaiga para que no quisiera venir a comer.

-solo cuando y por qué se transforma en un colmillo. –contestó Inutaiyou tranquilamente con sinceridad.

-¿seguro? –inquirió Kagome no muy convencida.

-que sí tía, es la pura verdad.

-no te están mintiendo. –dijo la voz de Inuyasha tras suya.

Kagome se sobresaltó y observó como el medio demonio se sentaba en su lugar correspondiente. Asombrada se percató que estaba medio molesto y fastidiado. Pero¿por qué?

Por la puerta apareció Miyu como si hubiese sentido al hermano de su amo, con un carro de comida.

-bien mis niños, esta vez cuidé que no se me quemara. –dijo divertida sirviendo un tazón de arroz para cada uno y un plato de carne- y para los invitados que les pido mis disculpas por lo de ayer, pero como Rin-sama decía continuamente que ustedes acabarían juntos y los niños vinieron a confirmármelo.

-keh! Creo que la humana que iba con Sesshomaru tiene demasiada imaginación.

De inmediato los dos niños le dieron un capón en la cabeza más Miyu que le pegó con el cazo.

-pero bueno... –mirándoles para reclamarles, pero antes de hacerlo se encogió en el sitio al ver las chispas que salían de los ojos de los tres youkais.

-vuelve a hablar así de mi madre y quedas manco como mi padre. –amenazó Inutaiyou enseñando su garra.

-para la próxima me transformo y te meriendo. –siguió Inutsuki.

-no consiento que hablen así de mi niña. –dijo la amenazante número tres.

-cualquiera dice ahora algo malo sobre ella. –susurró por lo bajo.

Pero Inuyasha había olvidado que aquellos tres eran youkais y tenían un oído muy fino y volvió a recibir una segunda dosis de esa misma medicina tan dolorosa.

-él se lo ha buscado. –murmuró Kagome tomando su sopa de forma tranquila y despreocupada.

-la próxima vez que diga algo sobre mi niña, no se lo diré al amo, le mataré yo misma. –dijo Miyu malhumorada a punto de retirarse.

-Miyu-baba –la llamó el pequeño.

-dime corazón.

-Inutsuki y yo queremos algo especial para la cena. –no se tardó en que hubiesen miradas desconfiantes tanto por parte de los invitados como de la propia sirvienta- no equivoques las cosas, es que tenemos antojo de esas cosas doradas que son como pequeños palillos.

-¿y tiene que ser para esta misma noche¿No os vale cuando regrese vuestro padre y que las traiga él?

-no, los queremos hoy. –pidió Inutsuki con ojitos de cordero degollado- ¡por fa!

-ay, no me pongas esa cara. –dijo Miyu rendida.

-"yo no sé quién les tendrá más consentidos, si el imbécil de Sesshomaru o los sirvientes." –pensó Inuyasha con la medida de seguridad de que ninguno de los tres atacantes volvieran a atentar contra él.

-Miyu-sama¿puedo saberse de qué comidan hablan los pequeños? –preguntó Kagome curiosa.

-es algo nuevo señorita. Un alimento llamado tatata, o papapa.

-patatas y fritas. –le recordó Inutaiyou.

Kagome les miró extrañada¿había entendido bien¿Es que no solo la hamburguesa y el chocolate llegaron al palacio del terrorífico Sesshomaru, sino que hasta las patatas? Comenzaba a pensar que aquel restaurante de comida rápida que iba con sus amigas después del instituto, el Wacdonals había sido fundada por uno de los descendientes del lord. (NA: a este paso solo hacen falta los refrescos XP)

-lo malo de todo, es que necesito ir hacia el este a por ellas, y no volvería hasta el anochecer.

-si es por nosotros, no se preocupe. –tranquilizó Kagome.

-no es eso exactamente. –dijo Miyu con lentitud y cierto nerviosismo- es que nunca hemos dejado el castillo sin ningún sirviente que pudiera vigilar. Generalmente estamos llenos de ellos, pero cuando Sesshomaru-sama anunció que partiría en busca de la señora, misteriosamente todos se pusieron graves o tenían cosas que hacer, excepto Yue, pero como el amo le había ordenado que vigilara su territorio exterior, es por eso que solo estoy yo aquí.

-¿quién es Yue? –preguntó Inuyasha.

-Yue-san es después de Jaken y junto a Miyu-baba el sirviente más leal de nuestro padre. Es muy poderoso y pertenece al clan de los perros del norte.

-¿sabíais que había estado cerca de la muerte y nuestra madre lo sacó de allí? –dijo Inutsuki toda emocionada recordando el relato que el mismo Yue le había contado.

-¿qué lo sacó? –repitió Inuyasha incrédulo como Kagome.

-cierto. Mi niña llevaba unos cuantos meses viviendo ya de manera oficial en este castillo. Yue-san había resultado herido gravemente en una batalla. Lo mantuvimos encerrado en su habitación para no preocupar a la pequeña, ya que el amo nos había advertido que procuráramos que la joven no viese absolutamente nada de muertes o soledad. Yue-san había perdido todo el ánimo de vivir, tenía todas sus esperanzas muertas. Sin embargo, mi señora lo descubrió y ella con sus palabras amables le devolvió el color y el sentido de la vida. Al cabo de unos días, Yue-san volvió a ser el que era y prometió la total lealtad al amo y el proteger a la joven con su vida.

-creo que puedo entender porque Sesshomaru ha dejado de lado su orgullo y se ha emparejado con Rin. No le importó dejar en el pasado todo lo que había dicho y darse una oportunidad. Es una pena que su hermano no sea igual a él. –esto último lo dijo bien alto para que el hanyou la oyera.

-Miyu-baba¿entonces irás y nos traerás las patatas? Si estás preocupada por "eso" ve tranquila que no pasará nada.

Aquel comentario tan enigmático hizo que Inuyasha olvidase las palabras de Kagome y se sintiese curioso sobre "eso". Lo mismo sucedía con Kagome, especialmente al ver el rostro triste de la youkai.

-Miyu-sama, si la tranquiliza, me encargaré de tener bien vigilados a los niños, por algo me llamaron, para cuidarles¿no?

-esta bien, iré por vuestro antojo. Solo espero no arrepentirme de ello.

Los dos hermanos se miraron con rostros de complicidad. Ya no tenían a Miyu y podían usar aquello para hacer unas visitas.

---

La tarde había llegado, tan pronto como Miyu había abandonado el palacio y tras haber prometido a su "tía" Kagome que estarían en la biblioteca estudiando, ambos hermanos se encontraban en un claro donde la niña tenía un medallón entre sus pequeñas manos.

-jamás creí que utilizaríamos el collar de la abuela para esto.

-hasta que papá me dé a Tenseiga, es lo único que tenemos para entrar en el infierno hermanita.

-pero cuando papá vaya a ver a la abuela le contará que cogimos prestado su Meidou Seki.

-tú lo has dicho, se lo hemos cogido prestado, se lo devolveremos cuando papá me dé la Tenseiga o una hecha a partir de sus colmillos.

-es verdad.

-aprisa, tenemos que partir y volver a casa antes que Miyu. –apuró Inutaiyou.

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Un pequeño resplandor salió del objeto circunsférico el cual Inutsuki inconsciente lo elevó hasta el cielo donde se abrió una puerta que conducía hasta el más allá en forma de luna menguante. Sin perder un instante, ingresaron en el portal que se cerró tras ellos.

---

-creo que los he juzgado mal. –dijo Kagome al otro lado de la puerta cerrada donde supuestamente estarían los dos niños- en el fondo son hijos de Sesshomaru, es imposible que hagan travesuras como los otros niños. –estirándose- supongo que lo de ayer fue por la impresión de tenernos a mí y a Inuyasha de canguros.

Ahora que se acordaba del hanyou, desde la comida no lo había visto.

-seguro que se ha asustado de sus sobrinos. Como se regocijaría Sesshomaru si llegara a verlo. –dijo más divertida- bueno, en vista que tengo toda una tarde para no hacer nada, daré una vuelta para entretenerme.

-

Efectivamente, el hanyou estaba escondido de sus dos encantadores sobrinos y es que menudo par de diablillos que eran. Allí oculto en el frondoso árbol observaba el cielo donde las nubes se hacían presentes.

-hoy lloverá. –pronosticó.

Se fijó abajo donde sintió como Kagome abandonaba el palacio con una muda bastante abrigada que seguramente había pertenecido a la protegida de su hermano.

-que estúpida. Después no pienso ir a buscarla cuando esté empapada. Que pensara antes de salir. –decidido se acomodó en el árbol para echarse una cabezadita con la seguridad de que el árbol le hiciese de paraguas.

---

Entre las penumbras del infierno, Inutaiyou e Inutsuki caminaban por un único camino. El mayor iba con la mayor seguridad propias de su padre haciéndole ver que aquel lugar no le intimidaba en lo mínimo. Su hermana por el contrario, hacía gala de la personalidad de su madre cuando ésta de pequeña había sentido temor hacia los lobos y los bandidos. Se aferraba a las ropas de su hermano mirando a sus espaldas continuamente. Notó como su hermano se paraba por lo que le miró sorprendida.

-¿por qué estás tan asustada? –preguntó confuso.

-yo no tengo miedo. –contestó cabezota.

-entonces¿por qué estás agarrada a mí? –volvió a preguntar.

-ah... –avergonzándose- vale, lo reconozco, tengo miedo¿pasa algo? No me gustan los zombis ni los fantasmas.

-¿y por qué no me lo dijiste antes de entrar?

-porque te reirías de mí. –virando la cabeza molesta.

Inutaiyou sonrió de oreja en oreja y para asombro de Inutsuki le cogió de la mano.

-yo nunca me reiría de mi querida hermana gemela. Tampoco dejaría que le pasase nada malo. Soy el primogénito del gran Sesshomaru, el demonio más poderoso del oeste y tú siendo también su hija eres una de las youkais más poderosas del oeste. Además queda un detalle que has olvidado, recuerda que juntos somos invencibles.

-si mamá te oyera, te abrazaría toda orgullosa.

-si fuese papá el mundo se vendría abajo. –sonriendo como ella conociendo la auténtica personalidad de su progenitor.

Rompiendo la hermosa armonía entre los dos hermanos apareció un ataque a los pies de ellos que instintivamente se echaron para atrás.

-pero¿quién...? –y ante sus ojos vieron a una youkai vestida con un kimono elegante de tonalidades vistosas. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño japonés que era sujeto por dos plumas y sus ojos eran rojos con una ligera sombra color rosa (NA: tatachán¿alguien sabe ya quién es)- ¡tú maldita¿por qué nos atacas?! –gritó Inutsuki estando frustrada. No sabía porque, pero ver a esa youkai le infundía una rabia enorme.

-vosotros mocosos¿qué hacéis en el mundo de los muertos?

-no tenemos por qué contestarte. Aquí las preguntas las hacemos nosotros. –dijo Inutaiyou seriamente.

La mujer observó al niño y se quedó paralizada por el parecido a...

-Sesshomaru... –susurró impresionada.

-¡¿de qué conoces a mi padre?! –exclamó Inutsuki con fiereza que asustó a Inutaiyou.

-¿padre¿Sois hijos de Sesshomaru?

-¡¡RESPÓNDEME!! –gritó Inutsuki donde su hermano estaba detrás temeroso él ahora pero no del lugar sino de su hermana. Era la primera vez que la veía tan enfadada, le recordaba a su padre cuando su madre había pasado por "aquello" y cuando su abuela se la había llevado- "no Inutaiyou, estás equivocado, no está igual que papá, está peor que él."

-¡ju! –sonrió malévolamente sacando un abanico japonés- solíamos ser amigos y muy íntimos.

-¡¡MENTIRA!!

-no sabía que Sesshomaru tuviese hijos. –sin hacerle caso- youkais, además.

-¡¡YA ME ESTÁS HARTANDO, DIME DE QUÉ CONOCES A MI PADRE VIEJA BRUJA!!

-cuidado con tus palabras mocosa. ¿Cómo osas hablarle así a la sacerdotisa del viento?

-sacerdotisa del viento. –repitió Inutaiyou- entonces¿tú eres Kagura?

-me honra el que me conozcas. Veo que Sesshomaru os ha hablado de ti. –dijo con aires de superioridad.

-la verdad, fue nuestra madre. –derrumbando toda su felicidad para pasar a la sorpresa dejando que el abanico cayera al suelo.

-¿vuestra madre?

-así es, nuestra madre que de seguro la conoces. –decía Inutsuki con una sonrisa de lado sintiéndose triunfante- ¿crees que tengo este mechón de adorno? –señalándolo- mi madre también lo usaba de pequeña.

-¡¡ES IMPOSIBLE¡¡VOSOTROS NO PODEIS SER DE ESA PEQUEÑA HUMANA!!

-oh sí que podemos y lo somos.

-¡¡SOIS YOUKAIS!!

-el amor hace milagros y nuestro padre dejó todo atrás para estar con mi madre y seguro que como regalo de los cielos, obtuvo como descendencia a youkais puros como deseaba, es decir, nosotros. ¿Lo entiende o tengo que deletrearlo, se-ño-ra?

-Inutsuki... –intentando que no la provocara.

-¡niña, estás agotando toda mi paciencia!

-¿qué pasa¿Tan mal le sienta que le llame señora¿O prefiere que la llame vieja bruja?

-¡Inutsuki!

-por muy hija de Sesshomaru, esta no te lo perdono... ¡DANZA DEL DRAGÓN! –efectuando su ataque más poderoso.

Pero Inutsuki era igual de hábil que su padre y en décimas de segundo se colocó frente suya donde solo las separaba unos míseros centímetros. Con una sonrisa malvada, le asestó una bofetada en la mejilla dejándole la marca y un hilo de sangre que corría de su labio inferior.

-¡MALDITA! –masculló llena de ira devolviéndole el golpe.

-¡¿cómo te atreves?! –dándole en la otra mejilla- bruja, -abofeteándola en el otro lado- vieja, -volviendo a pegarla en el otro lado- fea, asquerosa, traidora, hipócrita, sucia, zorra. –a cada insulto Inutsuki la golpeaba en una mejilla y luego en la otra- maldita, roba hombres, secuestradora, impertinente...

Inutaiyou se encontraba lo suficiente e inteligentemente alejado con los nervios a flor de piel. Había oído el rumor que las mujeres youkais enfadadas eran un peligro, y ahí tenía la confirmación. Su hermana golpeaba a la youkai con ojos como los de su padre cuando estaba en fase de transformación.

-y eso que antes estaba asustada.

Suspiró con fuerza haciendo una nota de mandar a Jaken al otro lado del globo por haberles contado tooooooooooooooda la historia, y no la parcial como había hecho su madre sobre Kagura desvelando que ella había estado enamorada de su padre y que él había estado por un tiempo afectado tras su muerte.

Cuando el sapo había acabado el relato podía sentir los instintos asesinos de su hermana como una mujer en celo y ahí estaba devolviendo golpe tras golpe todo lo que tenía guardado contra ella.

-si mamá fuese youkai no quiero imaginar lo que le haría.

-¡marrana¡tipeja! –seguía Inutsuki.

-hermana para, que la vas a matar y... –pidió Inutaiyou.

-¡¡CÁLLATE!! –mirándole con odio y ojos que fuego- esta tipa ya está muerta y mi madre tiene una cuenta pendiente por todo el mal y el sufrimiento que le hizo- tú¡PERRA! –volviendo a los insultos con cachetadas.

-si tú lo dices. –murmuró Inutaiyou indiferente. Reconocía que su madre cuando hablaba de Kagura un halo de tristeza y resignación recorría por todo su cuerpo donde al principio no comprendía, solo hasta que Jaken había soltado toda la historia.

En vistos de que su hermana tenía para rato, decidió seguir con lo planeado en solitario. Dio un paso y se encontró con dos humanos, uno de aspecto adulto y otro adolescente. El adulto tenía el cabello largo y negro y ojos rojos como la mujer. El adolescente por su parte tenía mirada inexpresiva, el pelo recogido en una pequeña coleta, ojos avellana y pecas sobre la nariz.

-ya me parecía a mí que si estaba la vaca, tendría que estar el buey. El pesado de Naraku. –dijo el niño tranquilamente- y me imagino que ese es el maldito niño que odiaba mi padre.

-vaya Kohaku, parece que ese youkai no te aprecia en absoluto.

-¿cómo voy apreciar al que intentaba pretender a mi madre? –entrecerrando los ojos- has de saber maldito humano que mi padre se sintió muy feliz cuando desapareciste. Hasta puedo decir que saltó de alegría y repartió besos a Jaken.

-¿tu padre?

-mi nombre es Inutaiyou –sacando una katana que tenía en su cinto- soy el primogénito de Sesshomaru y de la humana que iba con ella, la próxima señora del oeste.

La risa de Naraku no tardó en darse.

-¿hijo de Sesshomaru y de la niña esa? Es completamente imposible. Sesshomaru odia a los humanos. Además¿te has visto al espejo? Eres youkai.

-mi padre tenía razón, en el fondo tienes cerebro. –dijo con burla enojando al medio demonio- sin embargo, no tengo nada contra ti ahora. Tú mocoso, -señalando a Kohaku con su katana- vas pagar por haber secuestrado a mi madre y que mi padre lo pasara mal. Prepárate para recibir el mismo castigo que tiene Kagura a manos de mi hermana. –colocando la espada sobre sus hombros mostrándoles como Inutsuki seguía golpeando a la youkai del viento lanzándole un insulto donde había completado el abecedario y volvía a empezar- venga que no tengo todo el tiempo, después me espera una charla con ese hanyou y tenemos que volver a casa antes de que anochezca.

Y de la misma manera que su hermana, Inutaiyou empezó a atacar a Kohaku, solo que el humano no se quedaba parado recibiendo los golpes sino que huía asustado hasta que le hubo dado alcance y comenzó lo que su padre haría en su lugar, torturarle con satisfacción.

Esa escena era observada por alguien más que sonreía divertido al ver como los dos niños se desquitaban contra los que habían sido los pretendientes de sus padres teniendo a un Naraku sin palabras.

-son encantadores y muy hijos de su padre. –dijo ese ser.

-

Por fin ambos hermanos habían terminado y se encontraban satisfechos. El resentimiento que tenían era tan fuerte como el de su padre, principalmente en Inutsuki por ser mujer.

-solo quedas tú Naraku. –dijo el niño con una sonrisa traviesa.

Antes de que pudiera efectuar cualquier gesto, Inutsuki con su rapidez se sentó en su regazo impidiéndole escapar.

-ahora Naraku-kun, nos vas a contestar a lo que te preguntemos sin rechistar, sino quieres correr la misma suerte que tus peones. –dijo la niña con malicia.

-

Una vez obtenida toda la información deseada Inutaiyou e Inutsuki volvían a caminar en el infierno sin rumbo fijo habiendo dejado a Naraku con el sudor corriéndole la frente y el alivio de no haber acabado como Kagura y Kohaku.

-de tantos muertos que podíamos habernos encontrado, tuvimos que ver a esa maldita.

-era normal hermana. Lo que yo no quería ver es a ese mocoso humano.

-¿te refieres a Kohaku? No entiendo que hace aquí.

-¿cómo qué que hace? –parándose a verla- Está muy claro. ¿Has olvidado que mató a su familia?

-estaba siendo controlado. –justificó.

-¡¿por qué le defiendes?! –preguntó alarmado.

-no le estoy defendiendo.

-mentira, estás actuando igual que mamá. Recuerda que papá le odia más que al tío malas pulgas, que ya es decir.

-ya te he dicho que estaba controlado. En el fondo era buen chico.

-era un humano. Débil y tímido. No se merecía a mamá.

-¿cuándo he dicho yo que debería haberse quedado con mamá?

-no lo has dicho, pero lo piensas.

-creo que cuando peleaste con Kohaku tuviste un descuido y te golpeó en la cabeza.

-aquí la que se ha golpeado la cabeza fuiste tú al maltratar a Kagura.

-¿maltratarla? –repitió ella con sorna- uy hermano que fino has sido. ¿Desde cuando te compadeces de esa mujer?

-de la misma manera que dices que Kohaku era bueno, yo opino que Kagura en el fondo no era mala.

-¡¿qué has dicho?!

-lo que oyes. Ella solo quería la libertad. A nosotros los youkais no nos gustan ser esclavos.

-¡esa pendeja era una mosquita muerta que iba tras papá!

-porque papá era fuerte y el único que podía liberarla.

-era una cambia chaquetas que no le importaba que fuera papá o tío malas pulgas quién derrotara a Naraku. Además, secuestró a mamá obedeciendo a Naraku.

-y Kohaku intentó matarla.

-estaba poseído.

-ella quería la libertad.

-pero no se cortaba a la hora de obedecer a Naraku.

-no tenía elección.

-escúchame bien Inutaiyou, cuando hablan de esa arpía no respondo de mis actos aunque tenga delante a mi propio hermano. –sacando una de sus espadas.

-lo mismo digo de ese niño muerto. –desenfundando la suya- ese humano sin nombre no tiene punto de comparación con nuestro padre y tú, hija suya, defiendes a la persona que más aborrece.

-mamá se sentiría muy triste viéndote proteger a la primera mujer que papá amó.

-¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que ella solo quería ser libre?

-lo mismo digo. ¿Por qué te empeñas en reclamar a Kohaku?

-tú has empezado atacando a Kagura.

La carcajada resonó en el infierno como si esa persona ya no pudiera más.

-pero que demonios tan encantadores. Sin duda son hijos de Sesshomaru.

-¿quién eres? –preguntó Inutaiyou junto a Inutsuki desconfiantes a la defensiva.

-sois como Sesshomaru cuando era un cachorro, pero conserváis el espíritu de vuestra madre. Muy pero que muy buena combinación, aunque explosiva.

En el camino, delante de ellos se escuchaban unas pisadas que se iban acercando a ellas de forma lenta y extrañamente familiar.

-¿papá? –murmuró Inutaiyou sintiendo el mismo aroma que su padre.

-no. No soy Sesshomaru. –apareciendo aquel ser que dejó a los dos niños con la boca abierta.

Aquel hombre que tenían delante era bastante parecido a su padre. Del clan de los Inus seguramente. Era un youkai de tez morena, ojos dorados de apariencia seria pero amable al mismo tiempo. Cabello largo recogido en una coleta alta y una capa peluda. Sus ropajes eran blancos con alguna tonalidad azul. Llevaba una armadura que era ajustada con su cinto rojo vino.

Aquel youkai con una sonrisa en sus labios examinó a los dos pequeños que lo miraban como si viesen al mismísimo dios.

-ya veo. Así que su supuesto odio hacia los humanos lo desechó y aún a costa de su orgullo ante su hermano, se rebajó a ser la pareja de una humana. Que divertido.

-¿quién... quién... quién es usted? –preguntó Inutsuki que había salido del trance. Le impresionaba cierto, pero esas palabras eran como si insultase a su padre y eso no lo perdonaba. Parecían como las de su abuela, solo que las suyas no tenía un matiz burlesco como el de ese youkai, sino de reproche.

-¿por qué tiene el mismo aroma que mi padre? –preguntó esta vez el niño.

-ay jovencito. Pensar que sois hijos de ese cachorro rabioso.

-oiga, una palabra más sobre mi padre y... –empezó Inutsuki furiosa.

-defiendes a tu padre con uñas y dientes¿eh? Se nota que eres toda una hembra. Especialmente antes cuando atacabas a esa youkai, al igual que tú con ese humano, jovencito. Como se dice, el macho protege a su hembra y la hembra protege al macho. Solo que los del clan Inu somos algo más posesivo con las cosas que más apreciamos. Lo mismo ocurre con mis dos hijos rabiosos.

-¿eh? –fue lo que salió de los labios del niño atando cabos.

-no me diga que usted... usted es...

-os costó, pero al final parece que os disteis cuenta de quién soy realmente, mis queridos nietos.

-¿abuelo?

-así es. –dijo con una sonrisa- mi nombre es Inutaisho y soy el padre de vuestro padre y de vuestro tío cascarrabias o malas pulgas como lo llámais.

Eso hizo que la risa acudiera a los dos niños.

-estoy muy contento de que mi hijo hiciera a un lado ese rencor a los humanos y haya encontrado una mujer que lo ama incondicionalmente. Y lo que me enorgullece es que haya creado su propia familia, unos youkais fuertes capaces de defender a sus padres.

-sin ellos no seríamos lo que somos. –dijo la niña.

-también, sino fuera por Tenseiga, creo que ahora no estaríais aquí.

-sí, conocemos la historia. Papá, a pesar de cómo es, nos la contó. Creo que es la mejor espada que existe. Por eso, le he pedido que me la deje como herencia.

-espero que las cosas no cambien de rumbo. –dijo Inutaisho recordando como Sesshomaru no quería la katana, sino las otras dos que había poseído.

-Inutaisho-sama...

-llamadme abuelo. –les dijo con un guiño- yo no soy como Tsukihime, aunque haya sido su pareja.

-abuelo, -rectificó Inutsuki divertida recordando las tantas veces que había llamado abuelita a la madre de su padre- ¿qué haces en este lugar? Quiero decir, esto es el infierno y tú fuiste un youkai todopoderoso.

-mi pequeña, el infierno no tiene excepciones con nadie, aunque haya sido un youkai noble, al igual que vuestro padre, cometí muchos crímenes en mi adolescencia.

-imposible. –dijo Inutaiyou convencido.

-pequeño, no juzgues sin antes conocerlos. De todas formas, aquí en el infierno podía seguir el curso de mis hijos y darle el deseo más grande a mi primogénito.

-¿quieres decir, que si nosotros somos youkais es por tu intervención?

-sí mi nietecita. Para compensar el que Sesshomaru amase locamente a una mujer humana, le di lo que más anhelaba. Y veo que el resultado fue bueno. Bien chicos, ahora escuchadme. Sé lo que tramáis para con mi otro hijo, y estaría encantado de que se emparejara con esa mujer que vivir aferrado a una mujer muerta que honestamente no se la merecía.

-concuerdo contigo abuelo. –dijo Inutsuki que veía a Kikyo de la misma manera que a Kagura.

-Inuyasha es aún más cabezota que Sesshomaru, y no sé a quién habrá salido porque tanto en mi rama de la familia como en la de Izayoi éramos gente paciente y comprensiva. (NA: entonces¿es que es adoptado o su padre será otro?) Vosotros debéis seguir insistiendo hasta conseguir con vuestro objetivo. Si sois tenaces y no os rendís lo conseguiréis.

-sí abuelo. –dijo Inutaiyou animadamente.

-ahora regresad y acordaos de daros un buen baño antes de regresar a palacio y descubran que habéis estado aquí y que me habéis visto.

-no te preocupes abuelo, seremos cuidadosos.

-adiós abuelo.

Inutaisho sonrió ligeramente. Ahí estaba la tercera generación. Su hijo había hecho un buen trabajo, a pesar de tener a la humana con Tsukihime durante tantos años. Todo había sido por obra suya, él se lo había pedido con una razón que seguramente a su hijo le gustará. Además, así no volvería pasar aquello como le estaba ocurriendo a la futura mujer de su hijo menor.

-Inuyasha, tú la aprecias, pero, no quieres reconocerlo. Si no apuras, la perderás como yo perdí a tu madre al dejarla con los humanos. –dijo con pena recordando que sino la hubiese abandonado con los suyos, él no habría muerto y sus hijos no crecerían odiándose.

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Antes que nada, mis más humildes disculpas por haberme retrasado con este capítulo pero no tenía la inspiración para él y cuando me vino se me hacía demasiado largo que tuve que partirlo en dos, donde el siguiente cap tratará sobre "eso" que hablan.

El personaje de Yue, no sé si alguien se ha dado cuenta, pero no solo el nombre sino que incluso el físico lo saqué del personaje Yue de Card Captor Sakura, solo que en este fic no tendrá alas y las orejas puntiagudas.

Muchas me preguntasteis en vuestros reviews de porque los niños son youkais y vuestro asombro de que se casara tan joven. La primera ya la tenéis contestada y la siguiente se verá en una secuela que publicaré en la sección de Sessh y Rin quizás en este mismo mes, así que atentos. Bueno, otras preguntas más que me habíais hecho y demás están contestadas en la pág BashonoAotsuki donde encontrareis el link en mi profile.

Bueno, por último decir que este cap no tuvo casi nada de Inu y Kagome, pero lo compensaré en el siguiente.

Por cierto, a los que leen Four Seasons que también antes de este mes tendré la continuación. Tengo el cap hecho y solo tengo que revisarlo.

'Atori'


End file.
